A Life Less Interesting
by Fishgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves captives of a demon. It sees something in Sam that it wants and plans to use Dean to get it. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't botehr suing me all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

A life Less Interesting

Chapter 1

Sam awoke silently as he usually did when it wasn't from a nightmare and tried to determine his location before opening his eyes. He didn't hear sounds of a fight, but then again his head was still pounding as if someone had hit him with a metal pipe, but from inside his brain. He waited to open his eyes in case whatever had hit him was under the impression he was dead. If that was the case he wouldn't want to confuse it into killing him. He was still trying to determine if it was day or night when he heard a muffled groan. Dean's groan. He sat upright and muffled his own groan as he saw that Dean was dangling from the ceiling at least two feet off the ground. His wrists were trapped inside thick manacles connected to chains that seemed to lead to nowhere. The muffled groan was because there was a rubber gag tightly fitted inside his mouth.

"Dean…" Sam took a step towards Dean and his head felt like it would explode. As soon as he stopped walking the pain went away. He tried to take another step and it came back again. When he tried to move faster he ended up falling to his knees. He had to pull himself back several steps this time before the pain faded.

"I can't get to you. It's like there is some kind of force field."

Sam heard Dean mutter something that he was sure was a curse but he couldn't make it out.

Sam heard a whispery laugh. "Did you hear that?

Dean narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"What do you want from us?"

Still no answer.

"Can you at least let my brother down from the ceiling?"

Sam sighed in frustration as there was still no answer, he began to think he was hearing things.

"At least let me go to him, take the gag out."

Finally a soft voice answered, "As you wish."

Sam spun all the way around searching for the source of the voice but not seeing anything. He tried again to take a step toward Dean and this time no pain. He was able to get all the way to him and reach high enough to remove the gag. As soon as the thought cross his mind to reach for the chains the splitting pain returned and Sam fell to the ground trying to pull himself away from Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean called to him in panic as his brother again fell to the floor.

He managed to pull away far enough for the pain to fade.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked as Sam settled his back against the far wall.

"Something doesn't want me to let you free."

"I kind of got that, but how does she know what you are doing."

"She?"

"That voice had to be a chick, besides." He glanced down with an ironic smirk. "She took my shirt off, must have been admiring the view."

Sam shook his head smiling he thought about how Dean would make a joke even out of this, he just hoped it didn't take off his shirt for torture reasons.

The whispery laugh returned, "I don't like torture Samuel." Again that voice, nobody there, just sound.

"What?" Sam responded.

"What's she talking about Sam?"

"I don't know Dean its like she just read my thoughts…I think she did it before too when I thought about letting you go she…" Sam fell to his knees digging his fingernails into the back of his scalp trying to release the pressure.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he saw the dark cloaked figure enter the room through the closed door. "You bitch what are you doing to him." He yanked at the chains dangling him from the ceiling and shaking his whole body in the process. The dark figure nodded her head and Sam relaxed panting onto the floor.

"You are very perceptive Samuel Winchester. That is exactly what I am doing, reading your thoughts. Uh uh uh, now now Sammy such language…. We wouldn't want to have to repeat that performance any time soon."

Sammy lifted himself from the floor and stepped between the demon and his helpless brother, _when had he ever thought of Dean as helpless_.

"That will do no good you realize" She nodded her head and Deans chains flew back slamming his body into the wall behind him then the chains anchored themselves into the steel wall. Sam spun on his heals in time to see and hear Deans head hit the wall.

"Dean!"

"Now now, It's not hurt yet, but if you make a move toward It or me again you will both have to suffer. You will learn to see just how helpless your big brother can be."

"Tell us how you are doing this. How can you read my mind?"

"I don't think I could explain in words simple enough for someone like your brother to understand…"

"Can you control my thoughts… my actions?"

"No, but I plan to… I plan to control your thoughts and actions through your brother. If you notice It is chained to my wall and you are not. You are useful It is not. At least not in the same way. By using It I will get what I want from you."

"No Sammy don't you lis…" Deans voice abruptly silenced. Dean still moved his mouth as if he were speaking but no sound came out.

"You see, with someone as simple minded as your brother I can simply control where It moves, how and when. You are different. You are interesting."

"What did you do to him?" Sam looked into his brother's eyes. Dean had finally realized no one could hear him and was sending silent death glares at the female demon.

"I did what you have dreamed of oh so many times. I shut It up. I stopped Its voice from functioning" She smiled and laughed softly.

End of Chapter 1 I hope you liked it, feedback keeps me writing faster. I hope to send out another section by the weekend.


	2. Supper Time

First a response to the feedback so far:

Anon- I love Dean! I mean it, I really do, if I had to pick a favorite of the brothers it would be him. So please don't take the villain's words for my feelings. I just for some reason love angst filled Dean.

Sammygirl- This chapter will begin to answer your questions, but don't worry there will be more to come about how they got there.

Thanks to march68, Poaetpainter, XXX and NovemberSN for the support! I hope to post more by Monday!

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't botehr suing me all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

A life Less Interesting

Chapter 2

"What did you do to him?" Sam looked into his brother's eyes. Dean had finally realized no one could hear him and was sending silent death glares at the female demon.

"I did what you have dreamed of oh so many times. I shut It up. I stopped Its voice from functioning" She smiled and laughed softly. "No Samuel it doesn't have to be permanent. That is, if you don't want it to be. I am very interested in what you want. I want to make you happy."

"What would make me happy is if you would let us go."

"Oh I can't do that. You are far too interesting."

"Then let Dean go, you already said you don't need him."

"I didn't say I didn't need It, you get the wrong idea. I need It to control you." If you want your brother to speak, eat, move…. Breathe…" Sam spun on his heels again when he heard the choking sounds from his brother.

"Enough… I get it, let him breathe."

"Whatever you wish."

Deans chin dropped to his chest as he gasped in several silent breaths.

"Let him speak."

"Whatever you wish, but remember don't let It talk you into thinking about anything... inappropriate. I'll be listening. Your mind is so…. Interesting…" She turned towards the door and disappeared through it.

"You bitch." Dean bellowed, almost surprised to actually hear a sound, surprised and relieved.

Sam rushed across the room to check on Dean, "At least she kept her word."

"Get me out of these chains Sam." Dean was trying to hold back the mild panic that humans can't control after loosing oxygen. He tried to keep it out of his voice and almost succeeded.

Sam glanced back towards the door "I can't do that, you heard her. She's way too powerful."

"All the more reason not to be chained to her wall when she comes back…" Dean pulled on his left arm in frustration. "Do you really dream of shutting me up."

Sam turned a little pink, "NO! Well...maybe sometimes. But not like this Dean… I mean." He stammered on for a couple more words before Dean decided to let him off the hook.

"Forget it, do you remember how we got here?"

"Not really, I remember leaving the hotel room near Reno we drove for a few hours. Then I think there was something on the IMF…."

"It goes a little dark for me there too Sam. We just need to think of a way out of here."

"I can't Dean, you heard her she can read my mind."

Dean sighed, "why should we believe her? Maybe she just is really good at guessing."

Sam gave Dean that look that made him feel like he had the brain of an insect.

"See I can read your mind too, you think I'm stupid, that doesn't mean I have super powers."

"Actually wasn't thinking you were stupid, just in denial."

"Yah I know and not the river in Egypt." Dean sighed wishing he could scratch his nose. Funny how it only itched when he was chained to a wall. He chuckled to himself realizing that normal people didn't know that since they rarely got chained to a wall, for Dean however it not an uncommon occurrence. "What do you suggest Sam? Give up? Wait for her to come and kill us?"

Sam shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "What does she want from me? Why me?"

"Maybe she wants you to tutor her for law school."

Sam smiled and turned to look to Dean, his arms were straining he could see the pain on his brothers face so far it was probably just a dull ache in his shoulders but if Sam couldn't get him down soon the feeling would start to go and that wasn't so good. Sam's stomach rumbled and he realized it had been a while since he ate, what day was it anyway.

"_You have been here 12 hours Samuel. What would you like to eat?" _Sam pushed himself away from the wall this time the voice sounded different and since Dean hadn't responded he guessed it was coming from inside his own mind. Without meaning to, the image of a hamburger must have crossed his mind. Before he could say anything one appeared on the table across the room.

Dean's chains rattled as Dean shifted to look at the unexpected arrival. "Where did that come from?"

"I uh… think I just ordered it."

Sam turned to look at Dean and wasn't surprised to find a worried expression. "I didn't hear anything Sam."

"She was in my head, I could hear her."

"Well, while you are communicating telepathically with room service could you maybe order for me too."

Sam thought of a second hamburger but instead a metal cup with a weird grayish goo appeared on the table.

Dean could already smell it from across the room. "Did you order that?"

"No I pictured another hamburger. Well you can share…" before he could get the thought out he fell down to his knees again in pain.

"Sam!"

"I guess that's a no then Dean." Sam panted as the pain faded again.

"I guess so."

Sam walked over and picked up the gray goop before taking it towards Dean

"I think it's over cooked, or under cooked or from another dimension without taste buds." Dean said as he got a whiff.

"Try it."

"No way."

"Look Dean you haven't eaten in 24 hours, you gotta eat something and this looks like the only thing on the menu."

"That's easy for you to say Sammy you've got something eaten on this planet."

"If it makes you feel better I won't eat mine."

Dean sighed grumpily, he didn't want Sam to starve either, "No, eat."

"I don't know if I want to eat demon food."

"But you're gonna give it to me?"

"Fine we'll both eat. You eat your milkshake and then I will eat my burger."

"Does this look like a milkshake to you Sammy?" Dean asked disgusted the idea of picturing the offending food item would make all milkshakes in the future unpalatable. Dean grudgingly let the straw enter his mouth and sucked up just enough for the bile to rise in his throat. Something wouldn't let him stop though and he found he was still sucking on the straw even after the "milkshake" was gone.

"Must not have been so bad huh?" Sammy said brightly as he pulled the straw from his brothers mouth.

Dean gasped for breath having been forced by his body to drink the whole thing without breathing.

"Dean?"

"That bitch made me drink it all, almost drowned me too."

Sam dropped the metal container to the ground finally realizing the demon had attacked his brother again.

"She can make me do anything Sam. You have to get out of here."

"I can't leave you here alone Dean. Besides how far would I get, she can't control how I move but those headaches she sends me wouldn't let me get out the door." Sam left the thought of what the demon would do to Dean if he were to leave, unspoken.

The laugh returned _"You are right Sam, there is no escape, but your life could be so much simpler if you would agree to learn from me."_

Sam glanced at Dean, he could tell his brother wasn't meant to be a part of this conversation but Sam still wasn't sure how to talk to her the way she was talking to him. He didn't want Dean to get the demon angry again so he stayed silent.

"_You simply think the words, as if you were going to write them down, then project them to who you want."_

Sam wasn't so sure it was a good idea, he really didn't want her to be in his mind more than she already was.

"_You will do as I say, I want you to learn from me willingly, but if you want to do this the hard way we can play it that way too."_

"What do you mean?" Sam spoke aloud, but there was no response.

End of Chapter 2

Feedback is like doggy treats you never can eat just one…. Umm I mean my dog can never eat just one… see yah my dog not me. Anyway please write feedback!


	3. Silence is not golden

Poaetpainter- thanks for the continued support!

iluvsprntrl- I couldn't think of a better way to describe what I was picturing and I figured Dean would call it gray goo so I did too :)

Samantha-dean and Cat thanks for reading!

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't botehr suing me all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

A life Less Interesting

Chapter 3

"_You will do as I say, I want you to learn from me willingly, but if you want to do this the hard way we can play it that way too."_

"What do you mean?" Sam spoke aloud but there was no response.

Dean's voice broke through his thoughts "Sammy? What happened to the lights. Sam you still here?" His voice sounded confused.

"Dean? The lights are still on man, what do you mean?"

"Sammy?" His voice was louder now and panicky, "I can't hear my own voice and I can't see anything… are you still there?"

Sam cursed a streak worthy of Dean and ran across the room. He set his hand on Dean's shoulder to try to reassure him.

"Sammy is that you?"

Sam patted his shoulder. "It's me Dean, damn it what's she done to you?"

"I can't hear you Sam, actually I can't hear anything and it's starting to get a little freaky." Dean shouted.

_"He won't hear or see you until you have learned you first lesson. You will respond to me though your thoughts. In words not in pictures, and willingly, not by me stealing them as I have been doing."_

Sam threw his back against the wall and sank to the ground. When his hand lost contact with Dean's shoulder Dean started pulling at the chains and shouting his name. Sam wanted to comfort him and tell him what was happening but he needed to concentrate if he was going to undo this.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus just one word, he spelled it to himself and tried to send each letter on its own.

"_No, think of the words as a meaning as a message something you want to tell me. Speak but don't use your voice use your mind."_

"_I hate you."_

_The demon laughed again, "Now picture saying it to me, as if I was standing next to you."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Better, rest now."_

"Not until you give my brother back his vision and hearing."

"_Say it in your mind Samuel."_

Sam sighed, _"Give him his sight and hearing back."_

"_Better."_

"Sammy! God what the hell happened?"

Sam shook himself a little, the mind speaking was tiring and he was starting to get a headache, he didn't even bother to pick himself off the floor, he just let his head rest against the wall and looked up at Dean. "She was punishing me."

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"It's what I wouldn't say. She wanted me to talk to her through my mind like she does to me. I wouldn't so she punished you."

Dean looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "And you gave in didn't you. You did what the bitch wanted."

"What else could I do Dean?"

"You can't keep letting her win, she wants something from you and you can't let her have it."

_What choice do I have?_

_That's the spirit Samuel. _

_Get out of my head. I didn't invite you._

_Now now Samuel we were making such progress, do we need another punishment this soon._

"NO!" Sam shouted out loud. "_I mean NO, no punishment necessary."_

"What's going on Sam, is she talking to you again? Don't listen to her!"

Sam broke his concentration to look up at his brother still dangling painfully from the chains.

_Please let him down._

_Hmmmm since you asked so nicely I will consider it, on two conditions. You must agree not to try to remove It's chains, and you must learn a second lesson._

_What lesson?_

_You must learn to speak to others through your mind. To make sure you try, you will not be able to speak to IT unless it is through your mind._

_I can't do that. Dean doesn't even hear us speak._

_I can make It hear me. You simply project your thoughts into the room instead of at me. Of course it is much more difficult and it will take a bit of practice… If you would rather not try though I understand. It wouldn't mind hanging from the ceiling forever, It might lose the use of It's arms but it never needed those did it?_

Sam sighed, _Alright, I agree. Just let me tell him first._

_No, I will tell It._

Sam tried to open his mouth to speak to Dean but it was too late she had taken his voice.

"Its brother has chosen not to speak with it anymore_." _

Dean glanced around the room but the demon had not entered. Why was she speaking to him?

"Samuel finds It's conversation boring. Instead he will only be speaking with me."

Dean opened him mouth to reply when he felt himself falling he didn't have his feet ready in time and ended up slammed to the cold cement floor.

It was Deans turn to curse.

"Sammy what's going on?"

Sam refused to make eye contact with him. Dean put his hands down onto the floor and put himself into a sitting position. The chains were shorter now and he couldn't stand but he had enough movement in his arms to reach his head or touch the floor.

"Sam? SAM? Tell me she's lying."

Dean stared at his brother who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Is she telling the truth?" Dean inhailed quickly as blood started to flow into his hands. He managed to get two fingers far enough under one of his manacles to touch the raw skin underneath and he couldn't stifle the groan.

Sam looked up at the noise his eyes full of pain.

Dean couldn't quite read his expression. "She traded with you didn't she? Your voice for what? For what Sam? So I could sit on the floor? It's not enough man give it back. You hear me bitch put me back on the wall I don't give a damn, do you worst."

The whispery laughter returned. It was really starting to piss Dean off.

End of Chapter 3

I hope you are enjoying the story. I probably won't post more until Monday. I had another chapter read so I decided to send it in for the weekend. Please write feedback you know you want to ;)


	4. More Than a Moment Of Silence

First Some Responses:

LovinJackson- I'm glad you are reading. I love HurtDean. This chapter is just more angst, but don't worry he gets more hurt in chapter 5 so keep reading.

jendeana- I love to pick on Dean. Things are looking a whole less bright for him in the future. Don't worry though there will be plenty left for us to pretend to cuddle with :)

XXX- It's monday like I promised, here you go.

Poaetpainter-I find the idea of not being able to talk terrifying. One of my biggest fears is a bad case of larengitis. (Did I spell that right?)

anon- No problem! I know what you mean about Dean bashers. Since this is my first Supernatural story I am trying to keep it fairly well balanced. Dean will get his best moments later.

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't bother suing me, all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

**Chapter 4**

"Sam? SAM? Is she telling the truth?" Dean got two fingers far enough under one of his manacles to touch the raw skin underneath and he couldn't stifle the groan.

Sam looked up at the noise his eyes full of pain.

"She traded with you didn't she? Your voice for what? For what Sam? So I could sit on the floor? It's not enough man, give it back. You hear me bitch put me back on the wall I don't give a damn, do you worst."

The whispery laughter returned. It was really starting to piss Dean off.

"I'm glad you find us so funny." Dean shouted as if he needed to be heard through the walls.

"I find Its conversations so ordinary. Sam's mind is so above such drivel, I don't know why he **ever** condescended to speak with It."

"Your not fooling me, I know you stole his voice. Stop calling me IT, you're not Gollum and I'm not a friggin' ring" For the hundredth time Dean wished he had a paperclip. These weren't ordinary handcuffs though, and he had never tried to pick the lock on magical manacles.

Sam listened to the conversation with his head back his eyes closed. He tried to concentrate but every time he tried to speak Dean would start yelling again. He couldn't concentrate. He even tried to reach out to the demon for help but she wasn't listening, she was enjoying taunting Dean.

After awhile he demon stopped responding to Dean's baiting. It got very quiet. It was hard to tell how much time passed. It felt like hours. Sam could feel Dean staring at him, it felt like his eyes were burning right through him. Dean hadn't spoken in awhile. Sam guessed he had given up on him. He wouldn't blame him. _It's my fault were in this situation. I'm sorry Dean_. He still couldn't make his thoughts heard in the room. He couldn't project it. He was stuck listening to his own voice. Now the silence was becoming deafening. He wished Dean would talk to him, say something, anything, yell at him, curse him, forgive him.

Dean watched Sam rock slightly back and forth on the other side of the room. He had stopped trying to talk to Sam figuring he needed to concentrate. _Maybe the Demon's still talking to him. God knows she stopped talking to me. _Dean didn't do well with boredom. He needed to get up and move around, get out of this room. Maybe go for a drive. He couldn't even pace, hell he couldn't even stand up. _The Hell with this._

"Sammy!"

Sam jumped slightly at the sudden noise but didn't turn.

Dean stared at Sam's back. He pulled at the chains again more out of frustration than any delusion that he could break himself free.

"Come here Sam." He still didn't turn.

"Damn it Sammy, I can't come to you. Get your ass over here." That so wasn't working. He glanced at the water on the small table. "Could you at least bring me some water."

_Water? Shit, I forgot to take care of him._

Sam swung his head around with a guilty expression.

Dean tried to hide his smile as he finally found something Sam couldn't resist. At least Dean knew his brother was listening now.

Sam waited for the shooting pain that would keep him from bringing the water to his brother but it didn't come. So he pulled himself to his feet and brought the jug closer. He knelt down and handed it to Dean who slammed it to the ground and instead grabbed Sam's wrists before he could get away.

"Look at me Sammy." Sam started to pull away but Dean held on tighter. "Not until you look at me and we get a few things straight."

Sam glanced up questioningly but quickly looked back down.

"Can you talk?"

Sam just looked at him.

"Sam, you can still nod or shake your head or something can't you?"

Sam sniffed stupidly, he had been wallowing in self pity so much he hadn't really thought about that. He nodded and shook his head. Suddenly not sure which question he was answering.

"So we stick to yes or no questions. Are you hurt?"

no

"Did you trade talking for something?"

A short pause and then yes.

"Was it something for me?"

No response. Dean kinda knew he wasn't getting one anyway. "Shit. Is it permanent?"

_There are so many ways to answer that Dean. Permanent? Hell I don't know, if I wasn't such an idiot as to agree to do something I never tried before I wouldn't be in this situation. It wasn't supposed to be permanent but now who knows. Even that damn demon refuses to answer me. Not that I want her in my head but…_

He had to settle for a shrug.

"You don't know huh? Well that was brilliant piss her off why don't you…." Dean paused he was looking at the side of Sam's face, he had broken eye contact as soon as Dean started complaining. He spoke mroe softly this time. "Or did I piss her off? I don't even know anymore Sam." Dean sighed and let go of Sam's wrists. He was glad to see that instead of returning to the other side of the room Sam simply scooted back until he could rest his back against the wall next to Dean.

"Are you supposed to do something? Learn something before you get it back?"

Yes

"Well that's good then, you're good at learning stuff. It I had to learn it we'd be stuck here for eternity." He chuckled to himself and thought he might have seen Sam smile a bit too.

"Is it a bad thing? Is that why? You don't want to do it?"

Shrug and no

"You don't think so? It's either bad or it's good Sam!" Dean yelled louder than he intended. "Which is it because you better not go all evil on me here, don't let that bitch control you!" Dean paused as he saw that Sam was actually shrinking away from his voice. Dean had seen lots of Sam's reactions to his anger but not since Sam was about 6 years old had he shrunk away from Dean's yelling. "I'm sorry Sammy…I'm sorry I got you back into this life, I'm sorry I haven't been about to protect you and I'm sorry your stuck sitting here listening to me bellow with no way to fight back."

Sam just shook his head. _I want to say so many things. Most of all I just want to tell you it wasn't your fault. You never seem to believe you can't control stuff, especially about protecting me_.

"_Not your fault."_

End of Chapter 4

Please keep sending the feedback. I love it, I love it, I love it! I will try to post more of this story this week, but real life work is backed up. Sucks don't it?


	5. Wheels Turning

anon- Thanks for the feedback. I like to hear back from authors I write to, besides when someone asks me a question I feel like I should answer. I want people to be with me in the stories I write :)

Al-luvs-kitties02- Thanks! I don't find a lot of time to write for pleasure. Work keeps me very busy but I love to write when I can.

sam0and0hannah - You will find that Sam is just full of surprises.

rower4life- Dean will get more moments soon. He is pretty trapped right now. I kind of like him trapped cuz then he gets all angry and then he is more fun :)

jendeana- I like it when Dean gets all self sacrifcy (is that a word?) Feel free to cuddle with him all you like... after my turn ;)

merryw, QSMkitten and poaetpainter- You wish is my command. Here's more!

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't bother suing me, all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

Chapter 5

Sam just shook his head. _I want to say so many things. Most of all I just want to tell you it wasn't your fault. You never seem to believe you can't control stuff, especially about protecting me_.

"_Not your fault."_

"What? Sammy did you just say something?" Dean looked right into Sam's eyes.

"_Can you hear me?" _Sam moved over to sit kneel right in front of Dean.

It sure didn't sound like the demon's voice. "Yah I can hear you... Sam, I hate to tell you this but its not coming from your mouth. Your talking like the demon."

"_I know… that's what I was supposed to be learning."_

"_And you have learned your lesson very well Samuel. It has done well in encouraging you to learn what you must learn. I knew It would be useful eventually."_

"Get away from him you…." before Dean could even finish his sentence the demon slammed Dean's head into the wall and he was unconscious.

_"It will never learn will It."_

"Dean!" Sam shouted from his own voice not through his mind. He reached over and eased Dean's neck into a less grotesque position.

_"Don't worry, It will live…for now. I am surprised you learned that lesson so quickly, we can move faster than I thought. Now that you can control your thoughts and who hears them it is time for you to start controlling things more… solid."_

"I don't have telekinesis."

The demon laughed again, it sounded stronger somehow like she had built up strength since she had last entered the room. _"Of course you do Samuel, remember I can see into your mind, read your thoughts you even saved It once."_ She walked around and stared down at Dean like he was an insect she wished she could crush. _"You moved something far too heavy for your own strength and you did it without even realizing you could."_

"I haven't even done it again, even when it was really important. I don't think I can."

_"Oh you will Samuel, you will. With the proper…encouragement."_

Sam felt a cold chill run though him as he tried his best not to think about what she meant. He definitely did not want to give her any ideas.

_"I see you are trying to teach yourself to block my view of your thoughts."_ She chuckled. _"Someday you will undoubtedly succeed. But not today."_

Sam felt the shooting pain return to his head. Between that and the energy drain from their psychic conversation Sam dropped into darkness.

When he awoke the room was pitch black. Was it the same room? He wasn't on the floor anymore. His hands were pinned underneath him in handcuffs. He felt beneath him, it was some kind of cot. _That wasn't here before. _He sat up slowly and gave his head a second to stop spinning. When it did he immediately looked around the room but he couldn't see.

"Dean!" There was no response, was he not in the room or was he still unconscious?

"_It's not here Samuel."_

"Where is he?"

"_Oh It is around." _

"Stop calling him that, what are you doing to him!?!"

"_I will not answer your questions until you speak the way you have been taught. I find your shouting annoying." _

"_What are you doing to him?"_

"_Better… I find it amusing that you don't even ask me about your current confinement. All right if you don't want to ask I will tell you anyway. It is the next part of your training. Of course now that you have shown me that you are such a fast learner I think I will put a time limit on your next goal. You must open the door."_

"_What door?"_

"_Of I forgot, you're eyes are still in need of light... how limiting. I suppose I will have to turn them on for you."_

A flood of light filled the room and Sam was momentarily blinded by it. When he finished blinking the pain away he could see the door across the room slowly opening. He could see Dean. For the first time in his life he truly wished he couldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit That was the only word that crossed his mind as Dean woke up. He could feel rope digging into his arms and wondered only briefly why the chains had been removed. He looked above his head and could see that his arms were tied to two large wheels and looked down to see that his legs were similarly bound. He didn't have time to really process this before he felt the first stretch. He bit back the grunt as he felt his arms and legs being pulled in four different directions. then the ropes stopped again.

"Nice torture device. I see you haven't updated your torture collection since the dark ages." Dean shouted as he got his breathing under control. He didn't think he was injured from that stretch unfortunately he wasn't naïve enough to think it would be the last one.

Dean could have sworn the door across the room opened but he was too busy trying not to scream as the wheels turned again this time pulling hard enough that he was sure he would never be able to move again. As the pain settled and he almost got used to the stretch he opened his eyes to see that the door was not open. Had he imagined it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5.

Nope no blood yet…. I like creative torture. But don't worry more angst and violence and well everything to come. Please send feedback. You got a chapter on a Tuesday because I came home to 9 amazing comments. It really does encourage me! Thanks!


	6. A Turn of the Knife

SOMEONE- Don't worry there will be chickflic moments. I think we need more hurt feelings first though.

jendeana- Deviously delicious huh? I like that :) I'll try not to break too much.

QSMkitten - Here is another helping for you ;)

NovemberSM - I'm glad your back and thanks for replying to every chapter! I appreciate the way you respond to certain lines from my story. Those were some of my favorites to write.

cruzing4jensen and Poaetpainter - you'll see heh heh heh

LoisandClark4ever - don't even worry about it, your English is much better than my French.

LovinJackson - No worries. You are back now and thats all that matters. I have a deep interest in ancient history. I saw this particular device in a book I was reading recently...too bad for Dean right?

Now on with the story...

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't bother suing me, all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

Chapter 6

Dean could have sworn the door across the room opened but he was too busy trying not to scream as the wheels turned again this time pulling hard enough that he was sure he would never be able to move again. As the pain settled and he almost got used to the stretch he opened his eyes to see that the door was not open. Had he imagined it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's cries to Dean mixed with Dean's own screams as Sam watched his brother's arms and legs stretched away from him. He leapt to his feet but before he could get halfway to the door it slammed in his face and locked.

"No! Damn it, let him go!"

_"That all depends on you."_ The demon appeared behind him again.

Sam ran towards her despite his hands being cuffed behind him. He was determined to kill her. Before he could get there, as he knew it would, the pain in his head returned and he was reduced to a quivering pile on the floor.

_"Don't let your feelings for him overpower you. Despite your power you cannot continue to take the attacks to your mind without feeling some permanent effects. Do not force me to destroy your mind."_

Sam lay panting on the floor willing himself to get up and get to Dean. "Just let him go. I will do what you say. Anything you say."

_"I doubt that very much. I have seen and felt how stubborn you can be. Lets take this own step at a time shall we?"_ The demon took several steps toward the closed door. With one touch to the center of the door Sam could see right through it. Dean was still tied spread eagled between four wheels. He had stopped screaming but Sam could still see the pain etched on every part of his face. The wheels had not given him time to rest and once again Sam saw them move. This time though he could not hear, only see Deans mouth open in a silent scream.

"Stop it."

_"No Samuel, only you can do that. It is very simple really. Just turn the door handle and enter the room. As soon as you walk in the stretching stops, you have my word."_

Sam glared at the demon and turned his back to the door trying to grab the doorknob with his cuffed hands. As he reached out to touch it the heat scorched his palm and he bit back a cry.

_"Not like that Samuel. Use your mind. Simply open the door."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tried his best not to scream. He wasn't sure what Sam could hear or see. He couldn't see anyone but there was no reason to torture him if Sammy couldn't see it.

"When I get out of this you bitch I am going to kill you. I'm going to get every weapon out of my car and I'm going to use them all on you before you die. Sammy?" Another stretch this time he couldn't he let out a stream of curse words before decending into mindless cries. He panted until he could get his voice back.

"Sammy, if you can hear me get yourself out. Bring me back a cheeseburger and something to kill this bitch!"

Another notch.

"Don't do what she's telling you Sammy it just gets worse." His voice was getting quieter and he was having trouble getting past the pain now. He had lost feeling in his finger tips and was sure at least one shoulder was badly dislocated already. He wasn't sure, but I figured a couple more turns and his arms and legs could be pulled right off. Then he did something he would never admit men actually did, he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched his brother's anguish from behind the closed door. A swirl in the middle still allowed him to see his brother. He could tell Dean was saying something but he couldn't tell what.

He concentrated on the red hot door knob. He could feel the heat inside his mind. He tried to imagine his hand on the knob and turning it. It didn't work. Every time he tried to grasp it his imaginary hand when right though the knob just like imaginary hands tend to do.

Sam cursed and started kicking at everything in the room. He slammed his shoulder into the door as he saw the wheels turn again. This time he saw Dean put his head back against the table and go really still for several moments. Sam sand to his knees sure that Dean was dead. He sat there staring willing Dean to move, scream, fight, anything. "Come on Dean wake up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean shook his head from side to side trying to remove the water from his eyes. Wait water?

"What the hell?" Dean muttered to himself.

Suddenly the door across the room opened and Sam jumped to his feet and ran to Dean's side.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked quickly.

Sam opened his mouth wide in shock."Your asking me? I'm not the one tied to the taffy puller. I should be the one asking if you're alright."

"I'm fine Sammy" He looked Sam over really carefully noted the handcuffs but otherwise he was unscathed. "What did she make you do?"

"I was just supposed to open the door. But I didn't. Actually I don't know what happened." He could see that Dean's shoulder didn't look quite right. Since Dean had no shirt, Sam could see that the bones were sticking out oddly, hopefully just dislocated. Sam wanted to do something about it but his hands were still cuffed.

"I got all wet, that's what happened."

"Ummm… I was trying to wake you up. I guess I…"

"_Yes you did Samuel. Interesting choice. That wasn't quite the lesson you were supposed to be learning, but far be it for me not to reward creativity."_

"Great her again." Dean growled.

Sam turned to him with a pleading look "Please Dean just let me handle this."

Sam made sure his comments were for the Demon alone, he didn't want Dean making her mad again.

"_He's hurt. Let me help him."_

"_Are you sure It wants your help. After all you were the one that didn't rescue It."_

"_I don't care what it… he wants I want to help him. You said you wanted to give me what I want. I want this."_

There was silence for several moments and Sam wasn't sure this would work.

"_It is always a trade Samuel. You did very well with the water as I said, but it wasn't what I wanted. So you will get half a reward. You may help It, but only with your mind. As you suspected It's shoulder is hurt. Fix it." _

Sam shuddered at the idea of trying to do so fine a movement. What had he moved so far? A glass of water and a piece of furniture. Not exactly fine medical procedures. What choice did he have. _"Fine."_

"_When you do I will allow you to remove It's ropes and feed It. But then you will come with me and leave It here alone."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_You will do that. Or there will be more punishments. I would like you to choose to come with me, but It can be persuaded to force you. I can make It hurt itself. I could give It a knife and allow you to watch as It carves pretty pictures all over It's own body. I could even heal It if the blood gets too thick. It could last for hours. I can picture it screaming to you. Begging you to stop it." _

A cold laugh filled the room and Dean shivered not knowing what was going on.

End of Chapter 6

I know I know. But I am barely ½ a chapter beyond this point. I usually don't post until I have at least two additional chapters ready. I may not be able to post tomorrow unless I get someone else to cook dinner. I will do my best to get more posted soon. Thanks again for all the feedback, but you know me please send more!!!


	7. Twist a Little Deeper

**Poaetpainter **and** anon** - you seem to have similar feelings about this demon. Maybe you should start a Dean support group :)

**LovinJackson** and **rower4life** - Angst is my life. If no ones hurting inside or out then where is the love?

**cruzing4jensen** and **QSMkitten** - I wish I could have taken you up on that dinner thing. Thanks for the offer. ;)

**jendeana** - Your psychic waves didn't help (unfortunately) but I got dinner cooked and served and still got a chapter done, so yay! A little later than usual but hey? The demon can't be totally blind though she likes Sam. I don't totally understand her Dean blindness myself. I just go where the muse takes me.

**NovemberSN** - I'm surprised no one else commented on the whole shirtless thing. If there is one flaw in the supernatural program it is that since it is filmed in Canada there are far too many clothes worn. I decided to fix that problem. Why write Dean when you can write shirtless Dean ;)

**SOMEONE** - I think you are going to be mad at me after this chapter... please don't hurt me... Hurt Dean he's pretty when he's hurt.

I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did thanks for the feedback I really sit here reading it for awhile everyday and I appreciate it all. Now on with the story.

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't bother suing me, all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

Chapter 7

"_You will do that. Or there will be more punishments. I would like you to choose to come with me, but It can be persuaded to force you. I can make It hurt itself. I could give It a knife and allow you to watch as It carves pretty pictures all over It's own body. I could even heal It if the blood gets too thick. It could last for hours. I can picture it screaming to you. Begging you to stop it." _

A cold laugh filled the room and Dean shivered not knowing what was going on.

"_No!… I … I'll…I'll go with you." Sam responded haltingly_

"_Hmmmm…. I don't know now… I actually like the sounds of my little game. Maybe I should…"_

"_No, I agreed to your deal."_

"_Our deal has changed. I need some entertainment now. You will tell it you are leaving It because you want to. You want to learn from me. You will be cruel… and you will not call It by It's name. You will refer to It as I do. You will make It hate you."_

"_No."_

"_Then I shall get my entertainment another way."_

"_You said you didn't like torture."_

"_It has a way of bringing that side out of me."_

"_You'll get your entertainment. Don't hurt him."_

"_Agreed… for now he will be safe if you stay within my rules. I am impatient. I will not give you forever. It must believe your words. Or the deal is off."_

"_I already said I would do it. Now get out of my head." _Sam finished coldly.

"_As you wish Samuel… for now."_

"Dude, you ok?" Dean had been watching the expressions on Sam's face. He was still not making eye contact but as Sam slid to the floor he assumed the conversation was over.

"I'm fine" Sam growled.

"What the hell's going on Sammy? What were you two love birds talking about?"

Sam just stared down at Dean trying to figure out how to do even one step of what he just agreed to. His eyes fell on to Dean's damaged shoulder.

"Sam?"

One thing at a time. Sam didn't answer Dean. Instead he walked through the door back into the room with the military cot. _If I'm going to do this I need a little practice. _He concentrated on getting the door to close. He managed to do it by picturing the demon standing in the doorway. Of course the door slammed instead of just shutting. It made both boys jump out of their skin. It slammed so hard it actually reopened again a little so Sam could still hear Dean calling to him.

Dean immediately started to pull at the ropes again but the blinding pain to his shoulder made him stop and settle for yelling to Sam.

"_Shut up!" _Sam figured this would be a lot easier if he didn't actually say the words so he just projected them.

"Ummm… what?" Dean glared at the disembodied voice of his brother (which is difficult to do). Gripping the ropes binding his hands trying to keep cool. He told himself -He's stressed, that's all I'll just cut him some slack.

Sam tried to shift the bed and again slammed it from one wall to the other. He was getting more control each time and it took less pain to do what he wanted.

Dean listened to the crashes in the next room. Sam had left without being forced. Was he pretty sure his brother was alone.

"What the hell? Sammy? You redecorating in there?"

"_I said shut up."_

Dean tried his best not to even respond to that but it was really getting on his nerves. He tried to keep it light.

"Maybe if you can move all that stuff you could get me untied here? I could help you slam stuff around. I'm good at breaking stuff."

No response.

He needed to try something different. "I need your help Sammy. Ummmm my shoulder, it really hurts." He really hated to admit it but it really did. It also seemed like a good way to get to the real Sammy.

This time Sammy didn't project his response. _I'm trying Dean. I'm so sorry. _Sam looked around the room for something more delicate to move. He couldn't fix Dean's shoulder or untie him if all he could do was break things. He didn't want to use his power anywhere near his brother until he had better control.

He flexed his shoulders to try to get his arms to relax. He was getting pretty tired of the handcuffs. This gave him an idea. He pictured the lock on the handcuffs praying that they were ordinary police type handcuffs and not freaky demon handcuffs. Then he looked deeper inside of the lock.

Dean was troubled by the fact that his brother wasn't responding to his pain. That had never happened before. He rarely spoke about any real pain so it was almost an unwritten rule among the Winchesters that if someone talking about their pain it had to be pretty 'Effin' bad. So for Sam to completely ignore that was kinda scary.

He could feel sweat on his brow as the concentration left him breathless. He was about to give up.

Click.

Sam rubbed his hands along his chaffed wrists. He took a deep breath. The next part of his test was going to be harder than anything he had ever done before. He had to go back in and stick a knife of words in his brother's back so the demon didn't do it literally. He tensed his shoulders and let his face fall into a cold glare normally only reserved for a certain yellow eyed demon. This time he slammed the door open on purpose.

End of Chapter 7

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. I wrote it this afternoon after work (Stressful jobs are good for Dean torture stories). As I said I had to cook dinner last night but you guys were so nice that I wanted to give you something today. I will do my best to do better tomorrow. Please send feedback.


	8. A Stab to the Heart

SOMEONE - Sure you can cuddle with Dean, Sam too if you want... the trick is you have to wait in line. There are several of us now :)

Wolf-Phantom - Thanks for joining up with the story, I hope you are all caught up to chapter 8 because there is more to come.

jendeana - I fiddled with that line for 15 minutes, it still sounds a little choppy but I didn't want anyone to think that Sam was really going to knife him. Thanks for the support!

Poaetpainter - And so you should... she gets worse.

abni - I have glared at the phone before it is a similar very useless movement, but still funny ;)

rower4life - I am not nearly as clever as Dean so I have to try really hard for the good lines, I liked it too.

LovinJackson, nurple-girl and Al-luvs-kitties02- I love shirtless Dean, It will be all the more fun to help comfort cuddle Sam after he helps give us a reason to comfort cuddle with Dean. By the way love the name nurple girl, is that as in purple nurple?

NerwenCulnamo, LovinJackson, and cruzing4jensen - Here is another chapter for you, just cuz you asked!

Warnings: Violence, foul language, torture, angst. Lots of that kind of stuff, if you don't like to see the boys injured emotionally and physically don't read. Don't worry not a death fic. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the story. I only wish I did. Don't bother suing me, all you could get is my little 12 inch TV with bad reception.

Chapter 8

Sam took a deep breath. The next part of his test was going to be harder than anything he had ever done before. He had to go back in and stick a knife of words in his brother's back so the demon didn't do it literally. He tensed his shoulders and let his face fall into a cold glare normally only reserved for a certain yellow eyed demon. This time he slammed the door open on purpose.

Dean head jerked back towards the door but he didn't relax when he saw his brother's posture and expression. In fact if he had to admit it he was more worried now.

"_I've been told to fix it's shoulder."_

"It? Sammy you just called me it. What did she do to you?"

"_She isn't controlling me. I am controlling me." _

"All that crashing in there that was all you? She didn't make you do any of that?"

"_It was all me. I actually enjoyed it."_

"I'm not buying this Sammy. What is she holding over you?"

Sam chose that moment to grab mentally onto Dean's shoulder and snap it back into place.

Unprepared, Dean's cry echoed around the room.

Sam buried his flinch behind a cold smile.

Dean bit into his lip shedding blood as he tried to get past the pain. He looked up at Sammy ready to curse him out for not warning him. The cold smile stopped him short.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"_It doesn't understand." _Sam let out a chilling laugh.

"Stop it Sammy. Talk to me. What is she doing to you?"

"_When is It going to realize I am doing this because I want to do this. I am enjoying this. It knows how much I like to learn."_

Dean tried to find a hint of life in Sam's eyes but couldn't get past the cool glare. "That's not really you talking Sammy I know you don't want to hurt me."

"_It doesn't know how much I have hated it. I have tried to tell It so many times hell I even shot It once….twice…three times…"_

Dean tried not to let his mind go back to each of those scenes. Rock salt, an unloaded gun, and finally a bullet to the shoulder. "What did she say she was going to do to me? Whatever it is I can take it just don't do this. This is worse." Deans voice was sounding strained. he was almost pleading now.

Sam couldn't take much more of this. He tried to seem casual as he walked around behind Dean so he couldn't see his face.

Dean tried to tip his head back enough to see where Sam was but his arms were still to tightly stretched and every movements seemed to send the pain back through his shoulder. The blood was starting to flow back into his fingers now that the bones were back in place, but that didn't mean the pain was gone.

Sam saw his brother grimace from the pain and started to reach forward wanting to give him comfort.

The demon must have sensed his thoughts. He heard her whisper "_As a reminder"_ A long decorated silver knife fell down from the ceiling and jammed into the wood of one of the wheels.

Dean didn't appear to have seen it but it was enough to get Sam back on the right frame of mind.

A flood of pictures filled his head probably from the demons dark imagination. He could almost hear Dean's screams as his hands turned against him and the blade cut into his flesh.

Sam needed to finish this fast. He needed something that would stop Dean from caring. He needed this conversation to end so that he could leave with the demon. He just wanted this over with and Dean to be safe like the demon promised. He needed a soft spot…a simple place to jab the knife. Something to give the demon what she wanted.

"_How stupid It is. Thinking I could actually care what it thinks."_

Dean gritted his teeth trying to convince himself that it wasn't really Sam saying this shit.

"_It is so below me now I don't even remember it's name."_

Dean pulled hard against the ropes again not even feeling the pain to his shoulder.

"_It is so weak. So cowardly." _Sam swallowed hard. Sam moved his head slightly and Dean's ropes fell loose.

Dean sat up not even bothering to rub his raw wrists. He pulled himself to his feet and squared off against Sam. He gave up trying to block Sam's taunts but tried to keep his cool knowing that letting his temper would flare wouldn't help.

_This isn't working _Sam thought bitterly. I need more…He closed his eyes briefly before continuing_."So pathetic. Our father would be sickened if he could see It now." _

It was too much. That wound was still too new. Dean lunged at him in anger and Sam didn't even raise a hand to stop him. He wanted Dean to hurt him, take the knife and stab him. He wanted to be done. He saw the look of betrayal of Dean's face and knew he deserved it.

Dean was so intent on his attack he couldn't see the tear slip down Sam's cheek.

Before he could reach Sam the demon pushed Dean back against the wall and down onto the floor. Dean sat panting and shouting at Sam and the demon.

"To hell with you Sam! Pathetic? I'll tell you whose pathetic You can't even stand up to a demon! Fight me! Don't use your damn mental powers to hold me down. Just hit me!"

Sam turned away quickly to hide his feelings of betrayal. _What right do I have to feel betrayed? I chose this. _

Dean couldn't stop the anger, "Your the one that would make Dad sick, and if he was alive he'd be hunting you!"

Sam glanced back over his shoulder a bitter tone to his voice as he spoke, "Your right, he would."

Sam couldn't listen to any more and quickly following the demon's call through a door that Sam had never seen before. Away from Dean…Out into the darkness.

End of Chapter 8

I know this was the shortest chapter yet… except maybe chapter 3, but I don't have a lot of time today and I wanted to make sure to get a chapter out for the weekend since I maybe be going away for at least one day. I promise to try to send in an update Sunday even if I do. Please send feedback. I need moral support to keep writing after last nights new episode. You know what I mean…


	9. What now?

samantha-dean - What do you think? Sam is really kinda hating himself right now... so maybe...

jendeana - I am in denile right now and refuse to let myself wollow(sp?) in self pity. So after a weekend off oof writing I am back at it now. Thank you for all the amazing compliments. I don't even deserve half of them.

roxy071288 - He did say them though...

QSMkitten - I am still trying to find a good way for this story to end. I need to see how damaged the boys are in the next few chapters.

Al-luvs-kitties02 - Whose being the bigger jerk right now Sam or Dean?

sam0and0hannah - thank you for the words of encouragement!

LovinJackson - I am always surprised by what the boys are capable of doing to save each other.

lookaftersammy - I know I am not doing a goog job of looking after Sammy. But thats Dean's job... I just watch from the sidelines and cheer...

cruzing4jensen - Dean give up on Sammy? What do you think?

wickedwitchofthemidwest - I have a little brother too... I think I would have rung her disembodied neck by now... ;)

Poaetpainter - I know... I sent shivers through me too.. You will see more of why it went that way in this chapter.

Thanks for the continued reviews! And now on with the chapter.

Chapter 9

Dean lunged at him in anger and Sam didn't even raise a hand to stop him. He wanted Dean to hurt him, take the knife and stab him. He wanted to be done. He saw the look of betrayal of Dean's face and knew he deserved it.

Dean was so intent on his attack he couldn't see the tear slip down Sam's cheek.

Before he could reach Sam the demon pushed Dean back against the wall and down onto the floor. Dean sat panting and shouting voiceless words at Sam and the demon. Sam turned quickly following the demon's call through a door that Sam had never seen before. Away from Dean…Out into the darkness.

As soon as the invisible hand released him from his place he ran towards the door. His anger was gone, left behind by the fear of where the demon might have taken him. The door disappeared back into the wall as if it had never been there.

"Sam!" He pounded against the wall but silence was the only response. "Damn it." He beat his bare hands against the wall until his knuckles were bloody and called out Sam's name until his voice was hoarse. Finally he let himself collapse to the floor panting, "I failed you again."

Of course there was no one there to answer him.

"I fell right into her trap didn't I Sammy?"

An echoing laughter filled the room louder than it had ever been. "_Yes, yes you did." _

Dean sprang to his feet and circled the room ready for the attack.

"_Dean, Dean, Dean, you never realized your importance until now. I could never have convinced your brother he was like me without your help. You did so well."_

"Shut up, what are you doing with him."

"_Oh don't worry I won't need to harm him. You have done enough. Soon he will be fighting on our side."_

"You bitch, what do you need him for?"

"_Hard as it is for me to admit. He is stronger than I am. Once I have taught him everything that I know I will begin to learn from him. It had already begun. He could read not only your words but your emotions. He built up your anger, made it flare out of your control."_

Dean thought back to his actions before Sam left him. He should never have treated Sam that way. He knew the demon was forcing Sam, but it was like he wasn't listening to himself.

"_Yes, Samuel controlled your mind in a way I never could."_

Dean hit the wall again.

"_Samuel will be a very good leader for us all, and now that you have broken your bond with him and given him the knowledge that you think he is evil…Well lets say that will be all we need to lead him down our path until he is ready to lead us."_

It struck him for a moment that she was no longer calling him it.

"Was the it thing all a game? Are you even a demon really?"

"_Very good Dean, I knew you had to be smarter than you look. You are right, I am not a demon. I have a way of making people see what I want them to see, and not see what I don't. The rest you know. I was given these gifts in the same way you brother was. I will always wonder why he favors Samuel so…"_

"Let me go. That was the deal wasn't it. Sam and I rip each others hearts out and then you let me go."

"_Actually I only agreed to let you live. For now…"_

"Why am I still alive if you're done with me? If Sam is done with me why don't you kill me?"

"_You will still have your uses. A final test shall we say. I will prove to you that he belongs with us. At the moment Samuel still cares if you live. I plan to change that."_

"Like hell."

"_You still don't believe me? Well… you shall see… but not yet… not yet…"_

Dean sank slowly to the ground. Her words echoed through his head. His eyes slowly closed as the darkness closed in on him.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Bobby eased the truck around the corner trying to follow the directions he had hastily scribbled on a crumpled receipt. "What the hell were you boys even doing out here?"

He stomped on the breaks as he saw the body laying in the field. He knew who it was before he even got closer. There was no denying it. He had known the boy too many years. He slammed the door as the stepped out of the truck. "Please not another body to bury, there ain't enough of them Winchesters left."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 9. I know I know short chapter. I needed it to cut off here for story flow. In the next chapter you will see what both boys are up too and that will make it extra long. Again thanks for the overwhelming feedback. I hope I replied to everyone. I lost my list from last friday but I think I went back and tracked down all the emails. If I missed you I am sorry. If you review again I will respond :) Please review again...


	10. We Are One

Lots of responses needed...

Al-luvs-kitties02 and Poaetpainter- It's strange that you two thought that line was funny... I wrote it to be funny but my sister read it and thought it was sad.

NerwenCulnamo and Julie- Thanks!

Khris - Sorry I didn't post a chapter last night but I was really trying to make sure I had all plot points fixed... I changed some parts of the ending and I had to fix the next two chapters to match.

jendeana - I love the YED... in a hate filled kind of way, I love to put him in as an invisible chapter. He's not in this story but then he is.. You are much too kind :)

lookaftersammy - That is my middle name... actually its not, but without the tease what would you have to look forward to right?

roxy071288 - ooooh I made you go all non verbal he he

Nilah - I hope I don't dissapoint.

cruzing4jensen - You'll see... I love to tease. Don't worry... I think there are only a couple of chapters to go. It depends how it all breaks down.

neko-in-tears - I like to take as much from the show as possible. Fortunately for us watching the show, but unfortunately or me writing, the YED story seems to be coming to a head right now so I suspect the connections to the show will rapidly dwindle when we see whats really going to happen. Oh well I enjoyed my little guessing game.

LovinJackson - That gets solved in this chapter. Maybe I just should have called her the bitch. I kinda like that name...Heres more just for you ;)

Hello readers, I didn't put a chapter lead on this on purpose. If you need a reminder please go back to chapter 9.

Chapter 10

Dean felt himself being lifted off the ground. His first thought was the demon but he could feel actual hands touching him and went into panic mode. He slammed his elbow in the direction he hoped would reach the demons face. Sure enough he felt a grunt of pain and he fell instantly to the ground. That's when his own pain returned. His shoulder hit the ground hard. He rolled as quickly as he could and managed to get into a crouching position ready to defend himself.

He looked up at his attacker and relaxed. "Bobby? What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know any better than to wake me like that?"

"Hell I thought you were dead!?! If I'd a known you were gonna come back from the dead to belt me I would left your ass in the dirt."

Dean shook his head, regretting it instantly when he felt it spin. "Where are we?"

"Middle a nowhere. About a hundred miles outside Reno, Nevada."

"Why are we here? Wait…" Dean recognized this spot. This was where they had picked up that freak EMF reading…

"I was about to ask you the same question. What did you do to Sam to make him ditch you half naked on the side of the road."

Dean folded his arms across his bare chest noticing the cold of the October breeze. "It wasn't Sam."

Bobby sighed, "Then what the hell have you two been messing with?"

Dean didn't even know where to start. "Well…Wait, How did you know I was here?"

"Sam…called, told me where to find you. He sounded strange. I've never heard him like that. I thought maybe….You sure you two didn't just fight? Maybe you were drunk or something?"

Dean jumped to his feet the pain in his head completely forgotten. "Sam called you? When? What did he say?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Lets get off the side of the road and get you some clothes."

Dean wanted to argue but he did need to get some clothes on before he started shivering. He thought he heard something behind him but when he turned it was just an empty field. He could have sworn someone was watching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was all around him. As Sam exited the room it was almost as if there was no light anywhere. He kept waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but they never seemed to. It was as if there was just nothing to see. He took a few steps forward and realized he didn't even hear his own steps. There was no sound.

_"Welcome….welcome…welcome…welcome…"_ an echo of voices filled his head. Male and female soft and loud. He turned around quickly but still there was nothing to see.

_"We have brought you as far as we can."_ A female voice whispered softly.

_"We have brought you to the darkness."_ A male voice deep and booming.

_"Only you can choose to see what there is to see."_ The demon.

_"Where is here?"_ Sam asked calmly.

_"Into our minds. Here we are together as one. One mind, one set of thoughts."_

_"Why can't I see anything?"_

_"I think you can answer that Samuel."_

Sam took a deep breathe and closed his eyes tight. "I am looking with my eyes." He opened them slowly and tried to look beyond. Faces started to appear around him. The demon appeared first, but not as he had seen her before. She looked younger than before. Human. Other faces the same age as he slowly came forward out of the darkness.

He thought he recognized one of the faces in the background and focused on it. He pulled the girls towards him with his mind. She looked frightened for a moment.

_"Ava?"_

_"You remembered."_ She smiled.

Sam quickly let her go as he realized he was still holding her suspended. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I am a part of this. This is where I belong."_

_"A part of what? Why are we here?"_

The voices spoke as one. _"Our father has brought us together."_

_"No, I don't belong here…"_

Ava took a step forward. _"Yes, yes you do Sam don't you see this is the only place any of us belong. There is nothing in that life to go back to for you."_

Sam pictured the _"But your life, you were going to be married…"_

_"That is why I had to destroy him, I had to remove all my false ties to the mortal world."_

_"You? You killed him?"_

_"Oh, come now Sam. You knew that already. We can read you so easily…"_ The demon…girl answered with a laugh.

_"Who are you? Your not a demon."_

_"No, my name is Elena. I am just as human as you… that is to say not for very much longer."_

Sam turned quickly looking for a way to escape.

_"There is nowhere to go. You can not run away from your mind. Once you have joined us we will be truly one."_

The demon's children began to circle him. Each speaking in turn

_"There will be no death for us."_

_"No pain."_

_"No empty feelings."_

_"No fear."_

_"Pure joy."_

_"You have never belonged before."_

_"You can belong here."_

_"With us."_

_"Together."_

_"Join us."_

Sam felt like his head was on fire. It sounded so simple. So perfect. Everything he had always wanted. _"I….I don't know…how…"_

_"You know what you must do…"_

A picture entered his mind. _"Dean?"_

_"Yes, he could never understand. He would always be your weakness."_

_"He will try to keep you from us."_

_"He will hunt you. He will try to kill you."_

Sam shook his head quickly trying to block the visions the others were sending to him. He couldn't get his mind to focus. Pain. There were too many voices too many sounds. He felt like he was falling. He closed his eyes tight and started to block each of the voices one by one.

Each time he blocked a voice he could see a little more of his surroundings. At first he thought he was back in the room with Dean but then he started to see that that too was an illusion. He was still in the field where he and Dean had been kidnapped. He saw Dean lying in the dirt unconscious and handcuffed. He remembered all the things that Dean had said to him. All the arguments they had never really finished. He felt the pain of Dean's fist as hs words were rejected for those of a near stranger. He heard Dean complain about Sam being selfish not caring about his family. _Maybe I was never meant to_. He let the anger flow through him.

End of Chapter 10. I will probably post another chapter tomorrow... or maybe not with the show on. Will anyone actually be reading? Let me know! And review the story too while you are at it. :)


	11. Back

Al-luvs-kitties02 - I love Bobby and I like to sneak him into stories. He will be in this one again... too bad funny is not on his mind.

LovinJackson - I thought you would like that, it gave me a nice visual as I wrote it too :)

Nessie - Thank you so much!

jendeana - You and me both... although I do love a boy in flannel!

roxy071288 - Just you wait...

Poaetpainter - The creepyness has just begun. This is the start of the truely Supernatural part of the story.

Julie - Ok, just for you;)

Chapter 11

Each time he blocked a voice he could see a little more of his surroundings. At first he thought he was back in the room with Dean but then he started to see that that too was an illusion. He was still in the field where he and Dean had been kidnapped. He saw Dean lying in the dirt unconscious and handcuffed. He remembered al the things that Dean had said to him. All the arguments they had never really finished about Sam being selfish not caring about others. _Maybe I was never meant to_. He let the anger flow through him.

"Samuel… Sam…Sam…" He could hear the voices trying to enter his mind again.

He continued the fight the voices it was getting easier to decide what he heard and what he didn't. He felt himself pulling strength from all the other voices. He could feel their powers in his. He found he could absorb parts of all their abilities and he did. His head felt so light. He knew that no one could touch him. No one could hurt him. The power was almost too much. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean move. Instantly his anger lessened. _No, I'm wrong….someone can still hurt me. Through you. I have to get you away from me. _

He released the handcuffs from Dean's wrists. The voices were calling still and he knew he didn't have much time. He closed his eyes tightly. _Bobby…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices were still calling to him and he knew he couldn't ignore them forever. As soon as he saw Bobby's pickup disappear around the corner he answered.

"I can hear you." Sam broke into their minds now.

"We need you Samuel. Stay with us… you must destroy Dean…you must join us."

"We know what you did Samuel. We know you released him. We know you sent him help. Why are you shielding your thoughts from us. You cannot hide your actions."

Sam thought quickly. "What good does it do to kill him now…."

He could sense the demons trying to break through his defenses. He knew they never would. How did they know what he was doing. He was blocking their access to his mind. _Elena, _she must still be nearby. He reached out with his mind and could sense a presence nearby, If he let them know that he wanted to help Dean he knew they would go after him themselves. He needed to give Dean time to get away. He just hoped Bobby could convince him to stay away. For now he needed to stall.

"I crave the thrill of the chase. I have spent my life hunting at his side. Now we will hunt him. Together."

"Together…" the demon's group responded in unison.

Elena appeared beside him and spoke quietly "You can bring us all together. You are much more powerful now."

"How?"

"The same way you drew power from us before. Reach out with your mind. This time instead of reaching for an object that is in the room reach for each of the others and pull them to you."

"I can read your mind now you know…You don't want me to join you… I could never join you… that isn't really what you want… you need a leader…I will lead you. And you will do what I want."

He grabbed onto the energy of each of the others pulling them together on the field. Each landed hard in the dirt shock clear on their faces. Not one among them had the power to transport someone over long distances.

"Now we are together…and we will take care of _It_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finished telling Bobby the shortened version of the events from what turned out to be the last 6 days. By the time he finished talking Bobby had the truck practically flying down the road.

"Where are we going?" Dean rubbed his arms inside the flannel shirt. He tried to get some more warmth out of the old truck's heater.

Bobby kept his eyes on the road and the pedal to the metal. He had put all the pieces together and now he was more worried than ever.

"Bobby? I asked you a question. Where the hell are we going?"

"He said to come get you and get you out of here."

"Sam said that…. Now tell me again. How did Sam know where I was?"

Shit "I don't know exactly… maybe he dumped you there."

"No, I told you this fake demon bitch dumped me there. I don't even know where Sam went."

"Well it was Sam's voice…on the phone."

"You said he was angry… You're not telling me everything are you?"

Bobby didn't answer.

"It wasn't on the phone was it?" Dean put his head back against the seat. "He spoke to you in your head."

"I guess…"

"What else did he say?" Dean growled. Bobby still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"He said if he saw you again he'd have to kill you."

"Stop the truck Bobby."

"Dean I…"

"Pull over damn truck or I swear I will crash it for you."

Bobby slowed and stopped on the side of the road.

"He's back there." Dean muttered.

"You don't know that, and anyway it sure sounds likes he's gone evil Dean."

"I don't know that. You don't know that."

"His voice. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to kill you." Bobby turned and met Dean's eyes.

"He said he'd have to… that's not the same thing as wanting to."

"You willing to take that risk."

"I'm willing to trust my brother."

Bobby sighed. Winchesters, like talking to a stone wall, all of them. "What if your wrong and he has gone evil."

"Then what difference will it make."

"You don't mean…"

Dean looked away and opened the door stepping out of the truck. In the distance he thought he saw… Bobby slammed the door and followed Dean out of the truck…

"You can't just let him kill you!"

Dean didn't answer. He just pointed down the road. The impala sat with two wheels in the dirt a couple hundred meters down the road. Dean kept walking until he got to it. Bobby followed silently not sure what he could do. He shouldn't have told Dean what Sam said.

Dean opened the trunk and started pulling out weapons.

"What are you going to do if he attacks you?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I know you Winchesters. You are going to do exactly what you want to do no matter what I say. Let me just say this though if he's already under the influence of that demon… If this is the beginning. I mean if he's gone evil…we might just be the last people to get close enough to beat him. We might be the last chance."

Dean loaded the shot gun and cocked it. "I know."

"And…"

"Your not coming with me."

Bobby started to respond but Dean swung the butt of the rifle and knocked him unconscious. He closed the trunk and walked around to the drivers side. He was only a little surprised to see the keys still in the ignition. He set the rifle on the passenger seat and turned the car to return to the field.

End of Chapter 11

Thanks for reading! I think there are about 2 chapters left in the story and I will try to post one by Monday. Please review and let me know how you like the flow of the story. (This is not a spoiler I hope I will try to keep it vague but if you don't want to read it just to be safe I understand) I really loved the end of season 2. There weren't so many cliffhangers that I will be losing sleep all summer, but enough to keep me running back in the Fall. I must admit I have my hopes up that Sam can do what he thinks he can...


	12. Cold and Empty

abni - I love Sam and Dean interaction stories. It is the reason I watch the show. I would watch those two guys just sit and talk all day!

lookaftersammy - It may have been delayed but your mind control has worked. Here is your chapter lol...

QSMkitten - Deans not evil! Just desperate... I know... I like Bobby to but we always hurt the ones we love...

Al-luvs-kitties02 - If there were no questions left what would be write fan fiction about all summer:)

SOMEONE - Yep.. Dean's got a shirt now... flannel yummmm but if you don't want him to have one jsut pretend he doesn't its fine with me ;)

The Last Kitten - Me too! Wait I wrote it... I already know what he does... man that really spoils the fun...

samantha-dean and circleofstars- Thanks!

jendeana - Summer will be way too long to wait. Thanks for the feedback.

cruzing4jensen - I really felt bad beating up Bobby but I don't think he understands the whole we need BOTH boys alive thing. I don't care if their evil or not that can be fixed!

Thanks for all the great comments everyone... ENJOY!

Chapter 12

"Your not coming with me."

Bobby started to respond but Dean swung the butt of the rifle and knocked him unconscious. Dean slammed the trunk and walked around to the drivers side. He was only a little surprised to see the keys still in the ignition. He set the rifle on the passenger seat and turned the car to return to the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean glanced into his rearview mirror as he pulled away. As much as he trusted Bobby with his life he wasn't so sure about trusting Sam's life. He pulled over as he passed Bobby's truck and popped the hood making sure that the truck wouldn't be going anywhere for a little while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam could feel the confusion and even the fear coming from the others who were not quite like him. It felt good. The fear filled him with strength and he reveled in it for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control. He couldn't let this happen. He had to maintain control. He carefully made sure his thoughts were blocked from the others. He started to speak again when his thoughts were interrupted.

_No Dean…. Go back._

He didn't let himself project this message to his brother. He felt his mind in turmoil. He wanted to force Dean away but he didn't want to hurt him. He couldn't risk injuring his brothers mind. He remembered the way he had drawn power from the others. His emotions were unstable. _Too late. _He felt that the others were beginning to sense Dean too.

"_He comes to us…" _The voices surrounded him now.

"_He comes to kill us."_

"_He returns to his death."_

"_He is foolish"_

"_He does not know what we are."_

"_It is an insect." _Elena finished.

Sam's temper flared but he tried to contain it. He couldn't face Dean like this. The urge to kill something… anything …anyone… was overwhelming him. The demon's message was coming through loud and clear. _Why am I holding back? What more could I want than everything I can feel? No more pain… _Sam let himself go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean let go of the steering wheel as it spun out of his hands. The car weaved back and forth across the double yellow line several times before settling in down the middle. The gas petal smashed to the floor and Dean could only watch in horror as he approached the curve ahead at far too great a speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt himself drawn in the to the group as it took hold of the human's car as if it were a toy. He felt the pure joy and exhilaration of the human fear… so much more sweet than that of the others because it was so much more pure…The beat of the human heart matched his own as he gathered it's strength as his own.

Dean gasped as he felt something grab his insides and squeeze. He didn't have much time. "Sammy!"

Dean's cry invaded Sam's mind. _That voice… _

"I can't save you Sammy."

_I know that voice. From where? _

"I'm sorry Sammy…"

_How interesting…"Release it. I wish to see it die before me." _Sam ordered. He instantly lifted the car into the air and pulled it to the field dropping it to the ground near the group.

Dean glanced at the rifle on the passenger seat and instantly made his decision. He knocked the gun to the floor.

The others pulled open the door and forced Dean to his knees. Instantly ropes appeared to bind his hands and feet. One of the others produced a knife and knelt before Sam presenting it like a sword.

Dean swallowed hard but didn't allow himself to struggle. He stared up into Sam's eyes. They were full of fire but to Dean they just seemed cold and empty. He forced himself to keep looking hoping to see a flicker of Sam in there somewhere.

"_It returned….why?…to die?" _

Sam's voice entered his mind like a hammer and Dean flinched at the raw power. He wanted to speak but no words were coming.

"_It called out before it's death… but not for mercy…"_

"No" Dean spoke finally. One of the others grabbed onto his hair and yanked his head back to expose his neck.

Sam accepted the knife from the kneeling other and strolled forward slowly. _"It called out a name."_

"Sammy."

_That voice… Where? _Sam shook his head to try to clear his thoughts.

"_You don't know him."_

"_He came here to destroy us."_

"_He wants to kill you." _The others cried out to him. But his mind could only focus on the human kneeling before him. He felt the knife warm in his hand. The cold steel just above his fingers. His heart beat still matched his prey's beat for beat and he could almost taste the sweet power to be had as he placed the knife to the human's throat.

With one last look into the cold eyes of what he could now see were no longer his Sam's Dean swallowed hard. "I failed you…I'm so sorry Sammy." He let his eyes shut.

End of Chapter 12

Ok, only one more chapter to go I think... although there might be an epilogue... I'm not sure yet...please read and review. The plan is last chapter tomorrow... unless there is an epilogue. Review... please?


	13. Pain

Al-luvs-kitties02 - Thanks! I worry about those boys. No one should ever let me babysit, they get in way too much trouble with me.

silverqueen - I'll take an almost! Wow thats really a compliment :) I think this puts you about 5th in line to comfort them. I may have lost count.

lookaftersammy - I know, I love dialogue so much sometimes I get really caught up in it and lose the setting.

QSMkitten - Me too. I almost don't want to finish it but I can't just keep them as my captives forever... as tempting as that sounds...

jendeana - Haven't you fallen off yet? lol My family thinks I'm crazy when I talk to the boys on the screen. If I starting yelling they might come with the little white van and then you'd never get the end of the story :)

The Last Kitten - You and jendeana just need bigger chairs :) I don't know if I can continue this story. Now that I have that season finally in my head it really messes with my version of the verse. Hmmmm I'll have to think about it...

tennischik09 - I wish they would let Sam use his powers more when he's not possessed. I want to see that telekinesis! 3 1/2 month argh don't remind me!

SilverStorm06 - Hehe I know what you mean that all angry Sam look is totally sexy.

Poaetpainter - Just you wait :)

LovinJackson and SURA-JANE - Thanks for the comments here you go :)

Chapter 13

"_He wants to kill you." _The others cried out to him. But Sam's mind could only focus on the human kneeling before him. He felt the knife warm in his hand. The cold steel just above his fingers. His heart beat still matched his prey's beat for beat and he could almost taste the sweet power to be had as he placed the knife to the human's throat.

With one last look into the cold eyes of what he could now see were no longer his Sam's Dean swallowed hard. "I failed you…I'm so sorry Sammy." He let his eyes shut.

Sam's hand shook. In an instant he silenced all those around him. His mind was flooded with memories of the human in from of him… _no not the human… Dean… my brother_. He dropped the knife as if it was burning him.

Dean waited for the knife that didn't come. He risked opening his eyes only to see his brother on his knees holding his head

_Pain…so much pain… _Sam could feel the hurt from all his brother's memories. He saw two young women pinned to a ceiling _Mom…Jessica…_he was a man dying in a hospital bed…_Dad_…in what seemed like a second he felt a hundred blows to his brother's spirit… _too much pain…too much fear… _Sam reached out in his anger and lifted each of the others off the ground.

Dean felt the hand leave his hair. The ropes that had painfully held his arms in place let go.

Sam wrapped his hands into fists and started to choke the others as one. He ground his teeth together. "_I need your strength… I need to take the pain away." _He could feel their panic their pain. He craved it… he needed it to bury his brother's pain.

Dean saw the others spirits start to fade. He saw the anger on his brothers face and knew in an instant what Sam was about to do. "No!"

Dean's voice broke through Sam's mind. _"It's for you. I will help you to block your pain. Your memories. I will help you forget." _He tried to force some of the power to his brother. _"I wont let them hurt you. No more pain."_

"NO! Sammy I don't want this."

"_I don't understand"_

"This isn't who you are Sammy… This isn't who we are."

"_They want to kill you."_

"Sam! Just stop."

Sam could feel Dean's hand on his shoulder and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked across at the others all still suspended above the ground many were on the verge of death. He quickly released them all letting them drop to the ground. His thoughts were so confused but one thing was still certain. _Protect Dean. _He closed his eyes and pushed each of the others away from him back where they had come from until all that was left was Elena and Dean. His vision began to spin and he sank slowly to his knees.

Dean knelt beside him and gathered his brother into his arms. He could still feel the power running through his little brother, slowly fading as Sam's heart beat slowed.

"You did good Sam"

"Thanks."

Dean smiled as he finally heard Sam speak with his own voice again. That head talk thing was getting spooky.

Sam sighed softly. "You should have let me kill them."

Dean pulled back but didn't answer. As much as he wanted them dead he wanted his brother back more. He couldn't see his brother coming back from killing that many humans. "Maybe… but not that way…I couldn't…I didn't want to lose you…"

Sam nodded slowly. "But its not over…they're weak for now but for how long…"

"I know…" Dean sighed. "Don't forget we're in this together."

Elena slowly pulled herself to her feet. She could see the brothers were lost in their own thoughts. She saw the knife laying on the ground inches away. She tried to reach out with her mind but found she could not gather the strength. She grasped it in her hand instead. She could picture her victory. If they couldn't have Sam then no one would. As she brought the knife down she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and twist.

Dean reacted instantly to the threat and with reaction time that surprised even him he was able to disarm his enemy. He didn't even think only reacted as he stabbed the knife deep into her stomach.

With a hiss Elena sank to the ground dead.

Dean supposed he should have felt sympathy but there was none. This was different war. "Now there's one less."

Sam stared at Elena's corpse. He had not seen her coming. He felt nothing for her and nothing from her. He reached out with his mind but found that it hurt to try to contact the others.

"We better get out of here Sam."

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder in confusion. "Bobby?"

Dean whirled around to see Bobby stepping out of the pickup truck with a shotgun.

"Bobby… ummm… sorry about the head man…."

Bobby didn't answer he just took in the sight of the dead woman in the field and never quite lowered his gun from its target, Sam.

"Is he?" Bobby growled.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam who had returned his gaze to the dead woman.

"No" Dean said soft enough for Sam not to hear "almost… but no…he's still our Sam."

"You sure?"

"Yep…trust me."

Bobby glared at that for a moment but then smiled and lower his gun. He clapped Dean on the shoulder glad both boys were ok. So he had a little holy water on his hand when he touched Sam's arm? Who could blame him? Better to be safe than sorry.

Dean salted and burned the Elena's body while Sam waited in the Impala. Dean didn't even wait for it to finish burning before he was back down the road. He couldn't help smiling as he pushed the tape in and heard the first few beats of the music mix with the roar of the engine. Things might not be perfect but for now they were pretty damn good.

End of Chapter 13

Ok, all that's left is the epilogue. I decided this wasn't enough closure. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow barring any disasters. Please let me know what you thought of the story. :)


	14. Epilogue

I am so sorry guys, I was just looking at this story last night and realized the epilogue was never posted. I don't really know how that happened. Well if anyone still cares here it is :)

Epilogue

Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean hadn't really said a word to him since they left that field. Last night's conversation had mostly limited itself to necessary conversation about dinner, hotel etc. This morning Dean was gone before he woke up and returned with breakfast. Both had agreed to get as far away from here as possible so now they were back on the road.

The music wasn't blasting but Sam reached forward anyway and turned it way down.

"Now what?" Sam said quietly.

Dean glanced away from the road "Now what what?"

"That's not a sentence Dean."

"Well… what do you mean now what?" Dean paused but Sam didn't answer. "I thought we'd head for New Mexico check on those Indian burial grounds we heard about a month ago."

"That's not what I mean…"

Dean sighed, "Then what do you mean?"

"My powers aren't fully back yet… but what happens when they are?"

"If the others show up to get you. I'll kill 'em for you."

Sam smirked. "All of them?"

"Yep." Dean nodded eyes still glued to the road.

"What about me?" Sam said quietly.

"I might save you one or two." Dean swallowed trying to keep this light.

Sam shook his head and looked right at Dean. "No… what are you going to do about me?"

Dean slowed down and pulled the car over to the side of the road earning a few honks from surrounding cars. At least it wasn't a deserted road this time. Now that they were stopped he couldn't think of what to say. "Nothing."

"Nothing? That's your plan?" Sam threw up his hands in exasperation. "I could kill you Dean! Hell I almost did. I would have enjoyed it too."

Dean met his eyes carefully. "But you didn't."

"Not this time…."

Dean cut him off, "not any time."

Sam didn't answer just staring straight down the road.

"Look Sam, I don't know what kind of plan you think I can make. Even if you don't have all your powers back you still have enough. You want me to keep you handcuffed? Chain you up at night? I know damn well you can get out of both evil or not. As you pointed out you could take me down anytime, so the only way I can kill you is if you let me, and I sure as hell am not going to kill you while your letting me. If you go evil there won't be any way for me to kill you so what's the point of planning?"

Sam glanced at Dean surprised that Dean was aware of how much power he still had. He had only tried a few things and that was while Dean was out getting breakfast. He was able to move most of the furniture in the room and even managed to get the room service gal to drop a stack of towels. He couldn't latch on to people outside of his view and he could only catch glimpses of what people were thinking if they were really emotional. How did Dean know? "You got back early?"

"I heard stuff moving around and saw the bed moving around, you really should close the drapes next time you decide to go all Martha Stewart on the room."

Sam's smile was only for show, "Why didn't you tell me you saw?"

"Figured there was a reason you didn't want me to know."

Sam nodded, "I didn't…. want things to be different between us."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a freak…"

"I already know you're a freak. Were both freaks. Your just freakier because you can fling people into walls and stuff."

"I won't though…. Fling you into walls and stuff. I don't want to hurt you. I can control this for now… unless I go evil."

"Fair enough…it's only the freakiness that would let you win you know. In a fair fight I could kick your ass. Can we go now? Cause if were going to keep going all mushy here I'm thinking you're going to need some Kleenex its gross when you use your sleeve."

"I haven't done that since I was 9."

"19." Dean smiled and started the engine.

"Dean…" Sam let out a long suffering sigh as Dean pulled back on the road. Dean turned back up the music and started singing along.

Sam settled back into the seat and leaned his head back. Sam could feel Dean's happiness. This was where Dean felt safe and feeling that made Sam feel safe too. For now.


End file.
